This is gonna be a long day
by puzzlingamutofangirl
Summary: ok so allens go a secret will it be revealed on a mission to japan with kanda or will it stay a secret for a little longer pairing kanda/allen diedara/oc and many more :


puzzlingamutofangirl:yo i know it's been awhile but...

ikuto: NO EXCUSES!

puzzlingamutofangirl: sorry =_="

ikuto: NOW FINNISH YOUR STORIES!

puzzlingamutofangirl: i cant for one i got writers block and two, the chapters i already had written where deleted by my mother because they where *fake cough* to "mature" for me which i don't get because she only deleted kill me my cousins come to visit but not WHAT HES MY BABYSITTER luckily she couldn't guess my fanfic password so im good oh and this is a new computer so my stories that where not deleted aren't on here

ikuto:...

puzzlingamutofangirl:*smiles* on with the story i don't own any thing!

allen: who are you people?

normal pov

"RUN THE TEN TAILS IS FREE" screamed a man with an orange mask over his face he had succeeded in merging all nine tail beasts together but could not control his 'little' experiment when it had come down to it. Now a giant 20 foot monster was destroying his base and eating the akatsuki members. It had already eaten sasori and ironically zetsu, so he thought the best thing to do was to shout out the obvious to the remaining members before jumping down a secret tunnel hidden under the carpet and let the beast run wild.

kakashi's pov

I was walking through forest thinking of my late student naruto who had been kill just 2 months ago, When the akatsuki took the nine tail from him. when suddenly, i saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from about three miles out. I immediately ran to area of the explosion where i saw "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I screamed as twenty foot tall beast that stood in front of me his gaint sharingan eye stared at me his ten tails swung back and-Wait! TEN TAILS! this creatures is the juubi the ten tailed beast! that was madara was planing all along! i got to warn the village!.

5 minutures later

"LORD HOKAGE THE TEN TAIL HAS BEEN SET FREE" I yelled in an uncharacteristic way "WHAT!" she shouted while slamming her hands on her desk "WHAT DID YOU SAY KAKASHI THIS BETTER NOT BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!" "no ma'am i wouldn't joke about such things" i replied finally regaining my cool "then we have no choice but to seal it up" she muttered putting both hand under her chin as you would when thinking deeply "what do you mea-" i was interrupted by the door opening "ladie tsunade a young couple have just given birth to a child with a 'strange' arm it completely red with a weird glowing stone on it. we've told the parents that he's fine but they won't stop calling him the devil and trying to kill him- oh im i interrupting something?" the women in the doorway asked the hokage nodded "yes shizune but you just gave me an idea although cruel it maybe are only hope"

tsunades pov

I had just been given the answer to are prayers, so why is it so bad not to want to use it?. if i do that child will grow up in a world of hatred and suffering, but if i don't i've his parent will kill or juubi will. if only there was away to seal juubi inside him but stop the hatred afterward...i go it! i know an old friend that might take care of him what was his name again oh yea mana, mana walker oh and he lives in england so they should be safe there cause there's no ninja to attack them for ten tails...but what if somthing happens to him or the boy needs medical care hmmm maybe if once a year they come to japan and i'll give him a check up yea this plan so stupid it has to work!

normal pov

"ok i've got a plan"...so ladie tsunade explained her plan to the two ninja in the room and shizune explained the two floors to her plan one how would they contacted this mana walker? and two if she did the jutsu she would die and leave the village with out a hokage. "okay to the first floor he's in town with the circus this week so yea and the second floor jiraiya can always fill my shoe" tsunade answered "lord hokage you dont have to do the jutsu i will, i dont want to live in a world where jiraiya's hokage" kakashi stated "they well then it's settled shizune get the child,kakashi learn this scroll of by heart!" "yes ma'am!" they said simultaneity before leaving and as they did the hokage couldn't help but 'think this is going to be along day'

puzzlingamutofangirl: okay an done

allen: wheres that ikuto guy gone?

puzzlingamutofangirl: to a 12 year olds house to watch her sleep

allen o...kay kanda help!

kanda: shut up moyashi!

allen:my name is allen!

puzzlingamutofangirl: ok shut it its 5:51am and i wanna sleep so go to bed oh and for those who don't know who ikuto is he's the blue haired guy from shugo chara i know he has nothig to do with the story but of well its my life and i can do as i want with it. ok please review night *falls asleep* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
